Missing Scene
by Harliquinn
Summary: Have you wondered what happened between Wanda and Clint when they left the room after Wanda gave Tony Stark a vision of his worst nightmare in You're Killing Me Smalls by Phoenixhp5? Written with permission from Phoenixhp5. Warning: contains spanking of a young adult.


**Summary: **Have you wondered what happened between Wanda and Clint when they left the room after Wanda gave Tony Stark a vision of his worst nightmare in _You're Killing Me Smalls_ by Phoenixhp5? Written with permission from Phoenixhp5. Warning: contains spanking of a young adult.

**Author's Note:** I absolutely love Phoenixhp5's wonderful story _You're Killing Me Smalls_. It's one of those stories I have read repeatedly, and I'm sure I'll be reading it again in the future whenever I need a Tony and Peter fix. If you enjoy the father/son dynamic between Tony Stark and Peter Parker, I highly recommend you read it (if you haven't already). Every time I've read _You're Killing Me Smalls_, I've had this vision in my mind of what happened between Clint and Wanda when Wanda left the room and Clint followed her after she showed Tony a vision of his worst nightmare in Chapter 53. With Phoenixhp5's permission, I've finally written what I think happened. I hope you like it.

_**Background:**_

_The rogue Avengers (Steven, Clint, Wanda, Scott, and Sam) remain on the run following the events of __Civil War__. Tony, Natasha, Rhodes, Vision, and Bruce have been working to amend or abolish the Sovokian Accords and bring their friends home. In the meantime, Tony has made arrangements for all of the Avengers and their families to gather to celebrate New Year's Eve at a remote estate he owns outside of Madrid, Spain._

**Excerpt from You're Killing Me Smalls**** by Phoenixhp5**

**(Tony's POV)**

_Vision had apparently bought Wanda a guitar, and had given it to her today. Currently, she was playing something simple, attempting to teach Vision. Peter watched eagerly, talking and asking many questions, which Wanda patiently answered, a smile on her face showing she was amused by the spiderling's constant chatter. Noting my presence, she shifted, shooting me a dark look that caused me to grimace and look away. She had no reason to ever forgive me or even put up with my presence. I'd inadvertently killed her parents, I'd banned her from leaving the Avengers compound (albeit in order to protect her), and I'd been responsible for her getting caught and put in the Raft, where she'd been restrained like an insane person to keep her from using her abilities. An 'I'm sorry' just didn't seem good enough._

_Feeling her eyes on me, I looked back, and allowed her to see the guilt in my eyes. Our relationship hadn't exactly been stellar before she'd left, but we'd been starting to get along, even joking with one another. I'd been the one to gift her with a guitar when I realized she played. All that understanding seemed like it was gone, though, as I looked into her guarded eyes. I wanted her to understand that I did care about her, and that I was grateful for the smile she brought to Vision's face, and for the joy she brought Clint. I wanted her to know how sorry I was for not being able to protect her. Leaning forward, I reached up a hand and lightly tapped my temple, subtly giving her permission to look inside. I didn't know if she'd already been reading me, but at her raised eyebrow, I realized she'd allowed me my privacy. I nodded, looking insistent, and she looked hesitant before nodding back._

_Eyes glowing red, I maintained eye contact, not really understanding how her abilities worked. A slight feeling of pressure in my head, sort of like a mild headache coming on was the only evidence I felt of her intrusion. This slight pressure alerted me that she could clearly read me or anyone without us realizing it. I wondered if she did. _

_I suddenly found myself back in that horrible vision she'd first shown me years ago, of the Avengers dying and an alien army invading Earth, all because of me. There was a slight change this time, though, and in addition to the Avengers lying dead at my feet, there was the addition of Pepper, Peter, Happy, and Amanda. Reeling back in horror, I let out a loud gasp, roughly jerked back to reality by a shout and a hand on my shoulder._

_My eyes cleared, and I found myself staring into Peter's concerned face. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked worriedly, and I took in a deep breath, the air feeling cool against my suddenly sweaty face. "What did you do?" my son hissed, looking back at Wanda._

"_I-I'm sorry," the sorceress stammered, looking upset and guilty. "I just - I needed to see …" she trailed off, looking nervous at the furious look Peter was gracing her with._

_I noisily cleared by throat, garnering their attention. "I'm okay," I told them, and both looked at me disbelievingly. Rubbing a shaky hand over my face, I gave both a weak grin. "I'm fine, I swear. I was just - I'm good now," I attempted to assure them, realizing suddenly that we'd garnered the room's attention. Pepper was standing nearby, looking confused and concerned. Clint seemed to be the only one to understand what happened, because with a disapproving frown he looked to Wanda and softly asked, "What did you show him, Wanda?"_

"_Nothing," I shot out before Wanda could say anything. "It was __nothing__," I insisted once more, throwing everyone an easy smile. "I'm not good with words, and I wanted to apologize to Wanda for everything that happened, so I gave her permission to look in my head" -_

"_And it looks like she showed you a vision," Bruce growled, his eyes flashing with anger._

"_Er, no," I started to defend, but then trailed off when I saw the knowing expressions of Clint, Bruce, Steven, and Natasha, three of who'd also experienced Wanda's __visions._

"_I wanted to know what his worst fear was again to see if anything had changed," Wanda spoke up honestly, frowning sadly at me. She was the one looking at me with apology now, and I clenched my mouth shut to keep from snapping at her for taking advantage of me. I'd allowed her to look into my thoughts, __not__ play with them._

"_Wanda!" Clint scolded sharply, "You had no right to do that! Tony is not an enemy no matter how you feel about him!" Wanda's eyes narrowed briefly before turning guilty once more. I decided it was time to speak up._

"_Look, let's drop this," I ordered, standing up and holding my hands up. "I gave her permission to get into my head, and she did what she felt was right to try and figure me out. I've knowingly and unknowingly hurt her, and she no doubt did it to protect you guys. Let it go," I told them firmly, eyeing them each before turning back towards the woman. "I would like to know," I addressed her, "whether I have your trust or not now? Or, are you going to take advantage of __my__ trust again to fish around some more? Satisfied, __kid?__"_

_She frowned deeply at me calling her kid before responding. "You have my trust … and I apologize ... I should not have done that." I sensed she was being genuine, so I gave her a single nod as I replied, "Okay, we're good." She searched my face before nodding back in relief._

"_You might be okay with this, Tony, but I'm not. I saw the effect those visions had on you guys, and she told me recently what it was that you saw. If she made you see that again, well, there was no reason for that," Clint stated, his eyes trained on Wanda the entire time. She squirmed uncomfortably before getting up and quickly walking away. Vision made to walk after her, but Clint stopped the android, storming after her instead. . . . _

**THE MISSING SCENE**

Wanda moved quickly down the long corridor leading from the living area where everyone had witnessed her invading Tony's mind with the vision she'd forced on him. She didn't have a particular destination in mind. She just needed to get away from the condemning looks, both real and imagined, from her fellow Avengers.

Suddenly veering into an open doorway, she found herself in a large, two story library. Under normal circumstances, she would have been fascinated by the book-filled shelves lining the walls and the spiral staircase leading to the second floor walkway lined with even more overflowing bookcases. There were a few small desks scattered around the main floor area, and a cozy sitting area in the middle of the room.

However, she didn't notice the room or it's furnishings. Rather, she began pacing back and forth across the room, mentally berating herself for using her powers against Tony the way she had. Yes, she'd wanted to see if Tony had really changed, but she also hadn't been able to resist the urge to cause him some measure of pain at the same time. After all, she'd told herself, he was the cause of much of the pain she'd suffered over the last few years. Why shouldn't he suffer as well? She'd immediately regretted her actions after seeing the effect the vision had had on him. Tony had said he didn't hold her actions against her, but she wasn't so sure about the others - especially Clint.

She didn't know why Clint's opinion mattered so much to her. But the thought of him being angry or upset caused her almost as much guilty as what she'd done to Tony.

Clint had followed Wanda down the corridor, intending to blister her ears with a lecture she wouldn't soon forget about using her powers against a fellow Avenger. He paused in the doorway to the library to study the sorceress as she paced the room. It was times like this when he remembered exactly how young she really was. He had taken Wanda under his wing after he'd persuaded her to join SHIELD and the Avengers, alternately acting as a supportive older brother or a stern father figure - depending on what was needed under the circumstances. He couldn't see her face, but the stiffness of the young woman's back and the rigidity of her movements told him all he needed to know. Alright, he thought, stern father figure it was. That was fine with him, as they had already discussed her using her powers against others without their permission. He wasn't happy that they needed to repeat it.

He leaned against the door jam and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting to see if Wanda would turn around or pause in her pacing to notice him. A few minutes passed before he cleared his throat, finally alerting the young woman of his presence.

"Why?" was all he asked when she turned to face him.

"Why what?" Wanda asked shortly. She wasn't all that surprised that he'd followed her, but she really didn't want to deal with him at the moment - especially since he'd said he wasn't going to let her use of her powers on Tony go.

"Don't be obtuse, Wanda. It doesn't suit you." Clint said as he straightened and moved across the room to stand in front of her. He again crossed his arms over his chest and leveled a hard look at her. It was a stance he'd found to be effective in the past, not only with her but also with his two oldest children. It usually resulted in them squirming uncomfortably while confessing to whatever misdeeds they'd committed. "You know exactly what I am talking about, " he growled. He waited, impatiently, for her to answer him.

Wanda squirmed under Clint's hard stare. "I told you I wanted to find out if Tony has changed as much as he claims." She ran her hands over her face and then tucked them into the back pockets of the jeggings she wore underneath a long sweater. "He told you himself, he gave me permission to read his mind."

"To read his mind, yes, not to show him his worst nightmare. You knew exactly what you were doing and that you were going well beyond what he gave you permission to do." Clint sighed heavily in frustration and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "We've talked about this before, Wanda. You know better than to use your powers on someone who isn't an enemy without their permission." He shook his head in warning as Wanda opened her mouth to protest. "That's exactly what you did, young lady, and you know it."

Wanda flinched at Clint's use of "young lady." It reminded her of when she was a kid and was in trouble with her parents. "That's not what happened," she said quietly.

"No? Well, why don't you explain to me what happened." Clint glared at her. When she didn't answer, he raised an eyebrow.

Wanda sighed in resignation. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to talk her way out of this. "I had to see if he's changed. He could have controlled his thoughts since he knew I was looking and let me see only what he wanted me to know. I needed to know the truth." She shrugged as ifm deep down she thought her reasoning was self explanatory. "Seeking out someone's worst fear lets you see into their soul. They can't hide from that, and it doesn't lie."

"Tony has been trying to make amends for the hurt he caused in the past. Giving you permission to read his thoughts was part of that. Instead of accepting that gesture for what it was, you showed him an updated version of the very same vision at was, at least in part, the impetus behind the things he put into action that caused your pain in the first place." Clint shook his head at the irony of the situation as it dawned on him that Wanda had never really been held accountable for the role she'd played in Tony feeling the need to create Ultron for the purpose of protecting the Earth. He couldn't help but wonder if she had even realized it herself and whether guilt played at least a small part in her actions.

Clint and Wanda both fell quiet as the young sorceress absorbed his words. After several tense moments Clint broke the tense silence. "Tony was right about one thing, though. You acted more like a kid having a temper tantrum and lashing out rather than the responsible young adult I know you to be."

"I'm not a child, Clint. Don't treat me like one." Wanda winced as her words came out sounding very childish. Yeah, that was going to go a long way in convincing Clint to change his mind, she thought to herself.

Clint ignored her statement. "We've talked about you using your powers this way before. If I remember correctly, I made you a promise about what I would do if I ever caught you using your powers against someone without their permission. Do you remember what that was?" By the blush that immediately reddened Wanda's cheeks, Clint was sure Wanda knew exactly what he meant. He studied her face closely as he said, "can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't do it?"

"You wouldn't," Wanda responded as she backed away from the man standing in front of her.

"I think you know I don't make promises I don't intend to keep." He matched the young woman step for step - for each step she took backward, he took a step forward. He had threatened to spank her a few times before, but this was the first time he'd been in a position to have to carry it out.

Moving quickly, Cling grabbed Wanda by the upper arm and pulled her behind him as he moved to a nearby seating area. He sat down on a sofa and pulled her face down across his lap in one single movement. Wanda struggled to free herself, but Clint's grip was too strong. He pinned her to his lap with one hand around her waist and used the other to flip the tail of her long sweater up onto her back. He considered dragging her leggings down to her knees, but decided the thin cotton wouldn't present too much of a barrier against his hand.

"You try to fight me or use your powers against me in any way, this will go much, much worse for you. Understood?" When Wanda didn't respond, Clint landed a hard swat to the top of her thighs. "I ask you a question, Wanda. I expect an answer."

"Yes," Wanda replied through clenched teeth. She couldn't believe that Clint was actually going through with this. She was beginning to think that she should have rethought her response to his displease with the way she'd used her powers.

"Tell me why you're getting this spanking," Clint instructed. His hand rested against her upturned backside.

"Because you're an asshole?"

Wanda yelped as Clint's hand descended in a hard swat to the middle of her backside. "Try again."

She sighed. "I used my powers against Tony by showing him a vision when he'd only given me permission to read his thoughts."

"We've had a previous discussion about you doing that haven't we?" Another swat landed. "What did I tell you then?"

"Not to do it," Wanda responded. Immediately regretted her smart-ass response when Clint landed another couple of swats to her sit spots. "You said I was to respect people's privacy and not go into their minds without their permission or go beyond what they have given me permission to do - unless I was using my powers against an enemy in battle."

"And that is exactly what you did with Tony. He gave you permission to read his thoughts, but you went beyond that to force a vision on him. That's unacceptable." With that, Clint began raining hard swats that covered Wanda's backside and upper thighs. He continued spanking her until he detected a hitch in her breath and she began sobbing. Deciding to stop there, he released his grip on her waist and lowered the tail of her sweater back over her backside. He rubbed soothing circles on her back until she moved to regain her feet.

Clint helped Wanda stand. When she was once against steady on her feet, he stood as well and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I hated doing that, kiddo," he whispered in her ear. "But you've got to learn to keep a better handle on your powers and not use them to hurt others who don't deserve it." He held her a few more minutes before she began to pull out of his embrace. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. She wasn't about to tell him that she felt a lot less guilty about what she had done to Tony than she had before the spanking. She smiled as she reached back to rub the lingering sting from her backside. "Never let it be said you don't keep your promises or carry out your threats."

"Just make sure you remember that. I don't want to ever have to do this again." He moved to drape an arm around Wanda's shoulders and pulled her against him. "Because, if we do, the spanking you'll get them will make this one feel like love pats." He gave her another squeeze before releasing her and moving toward the door. "You a good enough actress to not make everyone suspicious about what happened here? That group in the other room are a nosey bunch."

Wanda grinned. "Just watch me, birdbrain." She walked away, leaving Clint to shake his head in amusement.

_It was only a few minutes before Wanda and Clint came back, Clint looking much calmer, and Wanda looking completely relaxed; although, upon closer look, it did appear as if she'd been crying. . . ._


End file.
